marvelcomicsdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: *Soviet version of X-15 | Notes = Continuity Notes * All references to the Cold War, USSR and Nikita Khrushchev should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The origins of the Hulk were revisited many times as seen in , , , and . * Banner's transformation into the Hulk depicts a monster with Grey Skin, however, immediately after in the Hulk has green skin. Production wise, this was an editorial decision as it made for easy coloring. However, this was worked into continuity. Some of the following facts about these early transformations were later explored: ** reintroduced the Grey Hulk. ** revealed that the Grey Hulk was one of many parts of Bruce Banner's fractured personality. ** theorizes that the Hulk's transformations at night might have been the night-time transformations stemmed from Banner's childhood fear of the dark. * There are a lot of things happening behind the scenes here that are revealed later. The gamma bomb was secretly altered by Tony Stark as revealed in - . Stark had long forgotten because he was blackout drunk at the time. * The birth of the Hulk was also the center point of a number of chronal interferences: ** The Maestro, a future version of the Hulk was sent back in time in and he was caught in the gamma bomb explosion, atomizing his body. The Maestro's spirit lingered as revealed in . ** This point in time was also interfered with by Zarrko the Tomorrow Man but this plot was foiled by the Hulk of the future as seen in - . Chronology Notes Due to a series of retellings of this story that provide additional details surrounding this story. It affects the chronology of the following characters: Hulk: * - Bruce Banner begins prepping the Gamma Bomb. * - General Ross demands that Banner begin to the gamma bomb test. * - Igor tries to convince Banner to give up his notes to the gamma bomb. * - Banner spots Rick Jones driving onto the test site, rushes out to stop him. * - Banner pulls Jones to safety. * - Banner is caught in the gamma bomb blast. * - Bruce is taken to a hospital. * - Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk for the first time. * - The Hulk breaks free. * - The Hulk confronts a military jeep, attacks it. * - The Hulk stumbles off into the desert. * - The Hulk and Rick Jones go to Banner's cabin. * - The Hulk confronts Igor. * - The Hulk attacks Igor, gets upset at a picture of Bruce. Sun begins to rise. * - The Hulk reverts back to Banner. * - Bruce Banner convinces the military he had nothing to do with the Hulk, fears turning into the Hulk again. * - Hulk's battle with the Gargoyle. Betty Ross: * - Betty assures Bruce that her father is more bark than bite. * - Betty finds Bruce after the Hulk's first rampage. * - Betty encounters the Hulk, faints. General Ross: * - Ross demands that Bruce set off the bomb. * - Ross confronts Banner after the first Hulk rampage. * - Ross wonders what to do about the Hulk. Rick Jones: * - Rick Jones drives out to the gamma bomb. * - Rick is pulled to safety by Bruce Banner. * - Rick Jones and Bruce examined by doctors. * - Bruce transforms into the Hulk for the first time. * - Rick follows after the Hulk. * - Rick follows the Hulk to Banner's cabin. * - Rick witnesses as the Hulk reverts back to human form. * - Rick is grilled by the military, Banner fears that the Hulk might return. * - Rick is taken prisoner by the Gargoyle, witnesses the Hulk's battle. Igor Drenkov: * - Igor and Banner prepare the bomb * - Igor is present when General Ross arrives. * - Igor begs Banner to show him his notes to the gamma bomb. * - As Banner drives off to pull Rick Jones to safety, Igor conspires to kill him with the bomb. * - Igor pushes the button. * - Igor tries to find Banner's notes, is confronted by the Hulk. * - Igor is defeated by the Hulk. Arrested by the military, he contacts the Gargoyle. | Trivia = * The tagline for this issue (wrapped in a question mark) is "Is he man or monster or... is he both?" | Links =* Review of this issue http://extremisreviews.com/2013/12/05/how-realism-sabotaged-the-original-incredible-hulk/ * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: *''Essential Hulk,'' volume 1 * Incredible Hulk Omnibus Vol 1 1 * ''Marvel Masterworks'' Incredible Hulk #1 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 1 * ''Origins of Marvel Comics'' * Pocket Book Series Vol 1 Incredible Hulk 1 * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 4 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Incredible Hulk Vol 1 1 * The Incredible Hulk Vol 1 1 (Wizard Ace Edition) * Incredible Hulk Vol 1 1 (Wal-Mart Edition) * Marvel Knights: Hulk Transformé Vol 1 1 * Official Marvel Graphic Novel Collection: Marvel Origins - The 1960's * Fantastic Firsts Vol 1 1 }} RU:Incredible Hulk Vol 1 1